


【DV】自由钟

by ShieldPlatinum



Series: 自湖上而来的钟声 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldPlatinum/pseuds/ShieldPlatinum
Summary: 因为一个永远旋转的怪圈最后总是转回原处。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 自湖上而来的钟声 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931329
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

在年幼的但丁头一次踏入了地下室时，他看见了一道铁栏，这道铁栏没有安装足以进入的门，它们应该是在修建整个地下室的时候便被永久地安装在这里。维吉尔坐在铁栏的后的地板上，他抬了抬眼，看着这个预料之外的客人，而后听到男孩握着两根铁栏并缓缓开口：“我来看你了。他们说你已经死了，但我不信，我知道那是哄小孩的把戏。我要亲自来看看。你死了吗？”

“我没有死。”维吉尔回答道。“你来看我，你意有所图，你想要什么？”

“噢，大厅里有一台玩具。我觉得那机器很漂亮，我想玩。可我没有硬币。他们说那是赌博的机器，所以他们不让我碰，更别说给我硬币了。你有硬币吗？”

维吉尔看了看自己的身边，这个男孩是明知故问，铁栏内侧的地板上散落着四个二十五美分硬币，那上面皆印着新河峡大桥，像是一条指引迷途的旅人回家的康庄大道。换做平时维吉尔不会把属于自己的东西交付给他人，他现在判定这几个硬币对自己来说一文不值，于是动了动靴尖将它们踢到了离铁栏近一点儿的位置。

“谢谢你，我会把它们赢回来的。”但丁兴奋地把手伸过铁栏去捡起这些可以用作赌博的筹码后便跑上了楼。被游戏的兴奋所打动，他甚至忘了去问问维吉尔为什么会被关起来。产自十九世纪二十年代的角子机是一天前被搬进大厅的，轮盘上的贴纸图案有些褪色，附着麦穗与钟浮雕的铜制外壳与桃花心木背板都来自于原始制造厂商。但丁只思考了一会儿它是否还能正常工作便将一个硬币放进了略微生锈的投币口。看着轮盘在快速转动后停下来时，但丁第一次和第二次转出了两个马蹄铁图案；第三次是三个黑桃图案；第四次是三个方块图案。这些组合没有一个让他获得大奖，至少他不是空手而归，而且能将新获得的硬币还给维吉尔。当但丁想要回到地下室时，他发现在他沉迷于游戏的短暂期间，地下室入口处的铁门被锁上了，但丁把耳朵贴上了铁板，他隐约听见里面传来的，令他不知道该如何描述的声音。他想，在同一天前去打扰维吉尔两次是不合适的，因此他决定明天再来。

“我从机器那儿赢回了十个硬币。你看，我运气挺好的，不是吗？这四个是还给你的。”当但丁第二天来到地下室时，他迫不及待地拿出了四个硬币，向铁栏内侧伸过手去。

“留着它们吧，我不需要这些。”维吉尔说的对，被关在铁栏后面着实没有机会使用这些东西，他的身旁和昨天一样散落着四个二十五美分硬币，这次上面印着的图案是邦联雕像。维吉尔躺在地板上，他动了动瘫软的手指，把新的硬币拢在一起，朝着铁栏外推了过去。“你可以把这几个也拿走。”

“不，我不应该再接受你的硬币了。”但丁收回了手，那几个硬币还在他手掌里，他无视了维吉尔送出来的四个新硬币，看了看铁栏后方被围起来的空间里所安装的缓冲垫，问道：“你确定不要这些硬币吗？我能帮你做点什么吗？”

“你什么也做不了。”维吉尔翻回了身，注视着天花板说道：“你应该听他们的，别碰那架赌博的机器。”在维吉尔说完这句话之后，但丁把自己赢回的几个硬币放进了口袋里，他张了张嘴想要说点其他的话题，比如前一天在地下室的门被锁上之后发生了什么，又是出于什么原因让维吉尔看起来比前一天疲惫。最后但丁打消准备提问的念头并离开了地下室，准备接着去同角子机搏斗。今天角子机的旁边多出了一台看起来崭新一些的弹子球机，从它上面无法获得获得利润，因此，弹子球机不能引起但丁的兴趣。

隔天，当但丁来到地下室时，他的声音听起来有些沮丧：“我能再问你要那四个硬币吗？我把所有的硬币都输光了。我觉得他们知道了我在偷偷玩那台机器，所以把它的胜率给改低了。他们肯定在作弊。”这一次，躺在铁栏后的维吉尔看起来睡着了，他的嘴边有一些红色的擦痕，眼角还有一个发青的肿块，散乱的头发旁又放着四个新的硬币，今天但丁看不清上面印的是什么。一天前被维吉尔推出来的四枚硬币仍整齐地放在铁栏边缘。但丁把自己的话重复了一遍，而维吉尔好像睡得很沉，没有回应但丁的问话。有些闪动的灯管无端将房间罩上了一层细微的红色，门边的墙壁上挂着的石英钟秒针发出稳健的运行声。但丁等了一会儿，他听到楼梯间的另一端响起了一阵窸窣的脚步，于是他把能取得的四枚硬币拿走了。

维吉尔不知道自己睡着了多久，他是被一阵轻微的摇晃弄醒的，他以为每天例行的活动又要开始了，可今天在他身边的是那个来问他要过硬币的男孩——他是怎么进来的？维吉尔的视线跨过了男孩的肩头，他看见那些铁栏已经不见了踪影。但丁一边拉着维吉尔的上臂一边说着：“快醒醒，让我们离开这个地方。快起来。”他们跑过了长长的楼梯，跑过了大厅——大厅里有一张被推翻的撞球桌，绿色的混合毡面积满尘埃而变得灰暗，折断的球杆靠在台板上，空隙间结上蛛网；角落里的吧台柜上放着一堆酒瓶，它们全都失去了瓶颈，变质的酒液挥发了一大部分，剩余的内容无精打采地沉在瓶底，几个酒瓶里还塞着与撞球桌配套的子球；通在插座上的点唱机没有亮起灯，曲目列表上的透明塑料罩被打碎，几条电线歪斜地垂在外面。这里没有需要用到硬币的机器，维吉尔想，并且他认为他们弄出的动静足够让活动在整间房子里的人都察觉到他正在试图离开这里。正在推动沉重大门的但丁意识到了相似的一点——那台角子机和弹子球机不知道什么时候被挪走了，但他不在乎，他说已经从游戏中赢取了能够满足他的硬币。

黑夜的室外寒气逼人，前一天被铲到路边的积雪堆得比人还要高上一截，北风将雪粒吹至路灯下发出闪耀的光辉，自屋檐垂下的冰锥如同一排恶兽的獠牙。在和小男孩离开这座房屋的时候，维吉尔回头瞟了一眼它的窗户，看见二楼靠左的房间亮起了灯，他不知道那个房间是卧室抑或是书房，他没有机会完整地参观过这所房子，它看起来有一座高耸的天花板，或许有一间在邻里间传闻中闹诅咒的阁楼。维吉尔放慢脚步让衣着单薄的小男孩跑在他的前面，一边看着他带着冻红的鼻尖，流露出无与伦比的神采奕奕，好像到达前方就能获得令人兴奋不已的奖励。两个人在黑夜中一同跑了很久，路上没有人或是行驶过来的车辆，期间能听到从道路两旁的公寓中传来的，来自不同的家庭里谈笑聊天的声音。最终，他们迎着风吹过来的方向跑到了湖边，防止行人跨越的护栏旁堆着一些已经被风吹得看不出原型的雪人，一望无际的沿湖走道结了冰，稍不注意就会在上面滑倒。在视线所及的湖岸尽头有一座矮小的塔状建筑物，顶上开放的空间让人确信它是指引船只的灯塔，它在这个急需灯火的夜间保持着黑暗，反而让星象变得更加清晰。发觉维吉尔看着灯塔的视线，但丁告诉他，那座灯塔去年关闭了，它只亮起了半个月。但丁说着，指向广场中央的一个装置艺术纪念物，说自从灯塔关闭以来，这口钟便坐落于此，当它响起的时候便意味着从远方驶来的船会靠近湖边堤岸，而从去年到现在，这口钟从未响起，也没有一艘船曾出现在水平线后——因此，他应该现在去敲响这口钟。当铃舌敲击在钟上的一瞬，这座合金铸造物自下摆边缘开裂，清脆的回音在裂缝中传递着逐渐变成了一道刺耳的噪音，回荡在空旷广场前方的漆黑的湖面上。“它坏掉了。”维吉尔说着，又摇了一次钟，这次连变调的钟声也未发出，他向钟的下面望去，那里不曾有过悬挂铃舌的痕迹。环顾了一圈四周，和他一起来到湖边的男孩不见了，他回过头盯着漆黑的湖面，在几颗星星挪动了位置之后，尽头处依旧没有船只出现的趋势。深吸了两口冰冷的空气，维吉尔看到四枚二十五美分硬币缓缓滚到他的脚边，他把它们收了起来，作为毫无意义的纪念。将钟给砸开的第一次摇动所产生的钟声持续不断地回荡在维吉尔脑海中，一边演奏着雄伟的乐曲一边告诉他正确的回家路线，而当他顺着这条路线走至终点时，他回到了那栋看起来拥有高耸天花板的房子前。在出其不意的昏厥袭来时，维吉尔听见伴随着淡去钟声响起的另一个声音对他说，抱歉，我搞砸了，这不是正确的路线，同时他辨认出这个声音来自于在湖边消失不见的男孩。于是，在又一个从铁栏之后醒过来的时刻，维吉尔看到自己的脑边摆放着五枚二十五美分的硬币。


	2. Chapter 2

在但丁找到地下室之前，他住在一间集体设施中，之所以要将其称为“集体设施”，是因为他已经想不起来那是一间孤儿院，是一间少管所还是一间精神病院。但丁所记得的事情是，这栋集体设施的后院有一块辽阔的草地，草地的尽头连接着平稳的河水，河水的来源是从绕过了另一侧的山丘的海岸流淌而下。据说如果顺着河流下游走上四个半小时，就能到达城市中最繁华的、高楼林立的地区。在集体设施中，没有人有机会踏上这段毫无意义的行程，从繁华地区而来的拜访者们全都拥有自己的车辆。但丁在一个春季阴天的清晨进入了这栋集体设施，被困在这里的都是和他年龄相差无几的孩子们，他们全都保持着活泼的面容，在天气晴朗的时候被集中带到河边做一些诸如抓人或是扔球一类的游戏。一个星期后，在整个团体表现得最为积极的几个男孩们询问但丁，是否想参加枪战游戏。

“什么枪战游戏？”但丁问。

几个男孩们围成一圈，好遮掩住自己的行为——他们从外套口袋里拿出一堆塑料玩具，说，这些是两周前，一个慷慨的来访者送给他们的礼物，可是监督员最近管得太严了，他们很少有机会去试试新玩具。

“你的意思是，我们要拿着这东西互相朝对方开枪？”

“对，这一定很有趣。”男孩们又迅速将玩具藏进了口袋里。“绕过四照花树，那儿有一条小路通往河边的树林，监督员不会知道我们在那儿的。”

但丁不知道男孩们所指的乐趣是什么，可如果他只是需要拿着枪，模仿着暴力的行为并将其视为游戏的手段，但丁是愿意尝试的。第二天早上的活动时间期间，这几个富有冒险精神的男孩们踏着四照花的白色苞片来到空旷的树林里，他们纷纷像模像样地装填上手中的玩具枪，在倒计时数到零的时候通通散开来躲在树干后面，一边挥舞着玩具枪，嘴里发出砰砰的拟声，仿佛他们真的陷身于一场形势严峻的火并。

“我的天啊。”过了不一会儿，落败的男孩们一屁股坐在土地上。“新来的，你之前玩过这游戏吗？”

“这是第一次。”大获全胜的但丁把掉在地上的塑料子弹捡了起来，连同手中的枪管一起还给了他们。

“你骗人！”其中一个男孩大声叫道。“如果这是你第一次玩这游戏，你就不可能打得这么好。”这时，从四照花树的方向跑来一个姑娘，活动时间快要结束，她来这里找到这伙离群的男孩们，告诉他们现在到了回设施里用午餐的时间。可是，落败的男孩正忿忿不平，激动地朝着姑娘射了一枪，那颗子弹打中了姑娘的肩膀，几个男孩面面相觑了一眼，慌忙从地上爬起来逃跑了。但丁靠近了姑娘，一边捡起那颗子弹，一边问她是否受伤，这女孩抽噎了一会儿，也站起身来晃晃悠悠地往设施的方向跑开了。当天下午，但丁就被叫进了监督员的办公室里，在等待监督员到来的途中，但丁看着办公桌上放置的姓名板。过了没多久，一个苍白，但是看起来有力的男人走进了房间，他靠着办公桌的边缘，说：“你是上个星期新来的。”但丁对这句话完全没有反应，男人的身影遮住了从窗外投进来的光线，但丁把视线从办公桌旁前移开，开始数着天花板的装饰用阴角线上刻着多少朵雕花。“你今天早上的活动违反这里的规定。”男人接着说道：“因为你在这里待的时间非常短，我假设你还没有完全了解什么事情不该做。我听说你用上了玩具枪，还有其他人和你一起吗？”

“就我一个人。”但丁简短地回答。

男人偏了偏头，看着坐在沙发上仰着头凝视天花板的但丁。沉默了一会儿过后，男人说：“你在袒护他们，勇气可嘉，不过我们有的是时间去查出到底是谁打破了这里的规矩。”然后，男人从桌子上拿起了玻璃杯抿了一口，说：“你现在可以离开了，我希望你学学怎么把谎话说圆滑一点。”

但丁走出了监督员的办公室，当他走下楼梯，来到通向自己房间的楼梯口时，那几个男孩一哄而上，开枪打中无辜小姑娘的那一个问：“和你谈话的监督员是谁？你们谈了些什么？”

但丁这才意识到那个男人根本没有向他自我介绍过，好在他利用剩余的时间观察过办公桌上的姓名牌，他从裤子口袋里掏出了那颗打中了小姑娘的玩具子弹还给面前的男孩，并说：“——维吉尔。那个白色头发的家伙，他问我有没有同伙。”

“噢！我听说他可难对付了。”收下子弹的男孩似乎有些心存愧疚，他试图找一些话题来让场面变得不那么尴尬。“你告诉他了吗？他有没有打你？”

“打了。”但丁心不在焉地回答着，他停顿了几秒，又说：“我没对他说你们的事，他朝我扔玻璃杯，然后他用烧得滚烫的拨火棍抽我的背，打到拨火棍都折弯了。”

几个男孩不说话了，他们全都大睁着眼睛，仿佛看着一个从战场凯旋的勇士一般瞪着但丁在走廊尽头消失的背影，他甚至撑了个懒腰，这让大家更加讶异于他惊人的耐力，他怎么能在被痛揍一顿之后还显得如此镇定呢？

过了一些日子，四照花树上的白色花朵已经所剩无几，取而代之的是树叶间结出的红色小颗粒核果。在一个温暖且空气潮湿的午夜，但丁跑到了四照花树下，他摸黑拿起了一颗掉落在树根附近的浆果，放在鼻子边上闻了闻，那上面带着土壤的气息。

“那东西不能吃。”维吉尔的声音从但丁的后面响起。

“我没打算吃这个。”但丁把手中的果实扔进了河水里，他无法看见夜间的河流表面的波涛，只有足以引起他注意的水流声向他证明着，他确实站在水边，只要再往前走上几十步，他就能踩进冰冷的河水里。

“你应该知道，你不该在这个时间出门。”

“我当然知道这个，正是因为没有人打破这些规定，所以我想试试，当我做这些没人会做的事情之后会发生什么。”但丁说。“老实说，好像什么也不会发生。至少，我以为能发生一点同我的经历相形见绌的事。”

“你的经历。”维吉尔重复了一遍这个短语。

“你想知道我的经历？”

“这不关乎我想不想知道。”维吉尔说。“这取决于你想不想说。”

“你看。”但丁指着深不见底的漆黑河流。“我被告诉道，我来到这里之前把我的哥哥推进水里淹死，可是我无论如何也不能够回忆起我有过一个哥哥——”但丁弯下腰去，想要再捡一个四照花果实，可他这次摸到的是一个石块，他把这个石块也扔进了河水里，流水的声音盖过了石块击打出的水花声。“——再说了，我怎么会杀死我的哥哥呢？你在听吗？”

“我在听。”维吉尔望着但丁扔石头的方向，这像极了男孩那天在他的办公室里盯着天花板的模样。“如果你已经说完了，就回你的房间去睡觉。”

“这不公平。”但丁踢了踢树根附近的土壤。“你不是也出门了吗？为什么你不用回去睡觉？”随后，他被维吉尔牵着手腕回到了自己的房间里，他只想像了几秒钟——维吉尔会对他讲一些深夜树林里出现的阴森鬼怪的恐怖故事来哄骗他夜里安分地待在房间里，马上又打消了这个念头——维吉尔看起来绝不是那种会对着小孩说故事的人，而且他也不爱听那些故事。

隔天，但丁趁着午休的空隙，从监督员设置在大厅中的柜台里偷偷拿了一把美工刀来。下午自由活动时，但丁拒绝了男孩们一场躲避球游戏的邀请，他独自来到一楼餐厅旁的洗手间，用那把美工刀在木制墙板下方靠近地板的位置刻了一个人像，他给这个人像加上了一对饱满的乳房和被自己的手所掰开导致大张并且弯曲的双腿，在双腿正中的位置，他多刻了几道线条来表示这个器官的重要性。完成了下半身之后，但丁给人像的脸上刻了张开的嘴巴，并拉了另一条线出来，在线旁边，他写下了诸如“操我”之类的，下流的言辞。最后，但丁看着这个人像，在它的头顶上写了这幅作品的标题——“维吉尔先生”。但丁想了想，把“先生“二字上重重地扯了几条划痕，改成了“小姐”。但丁拍了拍落在自己身上的木屑，把手洗干净之后不动声色地将美工刀放回原地，他已经听见结束活动的其他人从后场空地熙熙攘攘地走进室内的脚步声了。果不其然，晚餐时，男孩们悄声讨论着墙板上那副惊世骇俗的作品，他们一边嬉笑着说那副画早上还不在那儿，一边问但丁，他下午没去参加活动，是否有看见谁进入洗手间，刻下了这幅画。

“我没看见。”基于但丁之前在游戏中的勇猛表现，和他为其他人袒护的行为帮他提高了在男孩们当中的声望，这些男孩丝毫没有怀疑他说的话，又接着讨论是哪个家伙有可能做出这种事情来。

“吃饭的时候保持安静。”听到巡视的维吉尔对他们下了命令，男孩子们收了声，却还是在互相使着眼色并偷偷笑着。这天晚上，但丁又一次在深夜的时候来到四照花树下，而维吉尔已经站在那儿了。

“你学不会守规矩，是吗？”维吉尔背对着但丁，倚靠着四照花树的树干说着，他的头发上还沾着几片树叶，这说明他已经在这儿站了好一会儿了。但丁没有说话，他顺着维吉尔的视线所及之处，河流的下游方向望去，他在等着维吉尔的下一句话——如果维吉尔进入了那个洗手间，见到那副画，但丁相信他一定通过那些字迹分辨出这幅画是出自谁之手。可是维吉尔什么也没说，他还是直直看着河的下游部分，仿佛在等什么东西从那里过来一样。但丁放弃了着漫长的等待，他说，自己计划下周离开这个地方。

“我要回到我来这里之前所在的地方。”但丁绕到了维吉尔的面前，对他说：“我要去找我的哥哥了。”

“你说你没有哥哥。”维吉尔的视线往下移了一点，他盯着男孩的眼睛，他看不出这个男孩的心里在想些什么，他把自己的胸抱得更紧了。“就算有，他也被你推进水里淹死了，你是这么说的。”

“我这么说过吗？”但丁说。“但是被淹死听起来非常没有创意，你听听这个怎么样，嗯哼——”他清了清嗓子。“——我被告诉道，我和我的哥哥在一场大火里失散了，终于，我收到了我的哥哥写来的信，所以我现在可以去找他了。”

“荒谬。”维吉尔笑了一下，他说。“你或许更应该去把这些想法写下来，而不是说给我听。”说完，他离开了四照花树，发丝间还卡着那些落下的树叶。但丁在树根旁边发现了一枚从维吉尔身上掉落的硬币，这枚二十五美分的硬币上印着三艘帆船，但丁将硬币放进了口袋里，他知道，维吉尔不会发现自己少了一枚硬币的。一个星期后，庄严的钟声被河上的风从遥远的距离携带而来，那天，设施的雕花铁门开启，当但丁收拾好所有的行李，即将踏上离开集体设施的车辆时，很多男孩女孩以及工作人员出来为他送行，尤其是那几个和他关系比较好的男孩子们，告诉他如果今年感恩节有空的话应该回来享受这里的晚餐。但丁一边说，自己会时常回来的，一边环顾四周，维吉尔不在这里。但丁攥了一下口袋里的硬币，然后坐进了车辆的后座上。

但丁食言了，他一年后的三月才第一次回到这间集体设施探望，迎接他的是一个他从未见到过的中年妇女，他说出那几个男孩子的名字，中年妇女说，这些孩子们都在这个月里离开了集体设施，没人知道他们去了哪里。但丁又问，维吉尔在这里吗？中年妇女回答他，自己才到集体设施工作一个月，她仅仅听说过这个人的名字，他在去年感恩节的时候失踪了。当一个人消失于大众视野的的时候，根本不会有其他人注意到这件事情，人们关心的只有他残留在记忆中的精神价值，通常情况下，他们会在茶余饭后讨论起有关于这个失踪的人，并遗憾地综合所有观察到的现象而总结道——“我想他已经去世了”。但丁不这么认为，他取得了中年女人的允许，在设施的楼内游走着，那面曾经被他刻过艺术作品的洗手间墙板已经被更换过；自己曾经住过的房间里现在住的是另一个男孩；高层的监督员办公室没有太大变化，但丁曾经进入过的那间办公室被牢牢锁上，门把上的灰尘证明这扇门已经很久没有被开启。在逛完楼内所有的情况过后，但丁问回到前台的中年女人，自己是否能到后院的空地去，中年女人说，不巧，今天草地上刚刚喷洒过杀虫剂，为了他的健康而想他不能进入空地区域。但丁又问道：“那株四照花树，它发芽了吗？”

“不幸的是——”女人说：“——它生病了，我们都觉得它活不过今年夏天。”

透过窗户，但丁看到了四照花树病恹的模样，他又想起他最后一次和维吉尔共同待在四照花树底下的夜晚，以及落在维吉尔头上的那些树叶。但丁觉得自己应该改变策略，他花了一年时间，自己的哥哥还是一点线索都没有，或许维吉尔说的是对的，这纯属荒谬的妄想。但丁又摸了摸口袋中那个刻着三艘帆船的二十五美分硬币，这已经成为了他的习惯之一。但丁谢过接待他的中年女人，走出集体设施的时候，他想，自己应该去把这枚硬币还给维吉尔——比起找到自己的哥哥，找到维吉尔应该是一件相对容易完成的目标。


	3. Chapter 3

但丁和维吉尔坐在咖啡店靠窗户的联排沙发上，这天早些时候，男孩从一间藏匿于野草生长庭园的房屋里的地下室找到了维吉尔——他躺在一道铁栏后方。他们一起离开了遍布雾霭的庭园，那个时候天空还有些阴暗，无人打理的杂草没过脚踝，湿润的土地里潜伏着虎视眈眈的蚊虫。当他们回到街市，在咖啡店坐下后，透过低窗台的玻璃看着阳光是如何刺穿清晨令人心悸的灰云，在早晨繁忙的的时段里把窗外匆匆前行的，神态各异的人群照耀得神采奕奕，即使是佝偻着腰背的老年流浪汉也显得步履稳健。维吉尔在阴暗的地下室待了太久，他很长时间没有看到过天空中充斥着光芒的情形是何种模样，他一言不发地朝着窗外望了一会儿。“我半年前回到了集体设施，他们说你在去年感恩节的时候就离开了。我很高兴能再次见到你，我想把这枚硬币还给你，我差点就把这枚硬币用去玩弹子球机了。”但丁率先开口，他把雕刻着三艘帆船的硬币推向坐在他对面的维吉尔。这时，服务员把综合奶昔与黑咖啡摆上了桌。“你的手腕上有几道伤口，你感觉疼吗？”

“这没有多疼。”维吉尔伸手去取一包砂糖，他的指尖扣住袖口，意欲遮住手腕上的几个创可贴。维吉尔不记得自己孤独地身处地下室的时候，是什么人给他送来了这些聊胜于无的急救用品，对于这些急救用品更换的频率，他更是一无所知。

“这个给你吃。”但丁把奶昔杯最上面放置的一大份香草蛋糕用叉子挖起来放在维吉尔面前的白色小瓷盘上面。“你明明看起来感到很疼。我相信你一定不想再次回到那间地下室了，那里没有窗户，还很冰冷。你可以到我的公寓来。”

“你在同情我？”维吉尔用点心叉从蛋糕的角落挑了一块奶油送进嘴里，直立的蛋糕在瓷盘上朝着侧边倒下了，落下来的彩针糖与奶油遮住了瓷盘边缘的藤条彩绘。“我不需要你同情我。”

“我没说过你需要——”但丁把长柄勺掏向杯底，想要挖出被淹没在冰沙底下的草莓果肉。“——我同情你是因为我可以这么做。”

维吉尔没法定义他是被一种什么样的情感所驱使，他们往账单碟里扔下了几张足以让侍者眉开眼笑的小费数额之后离开了这间咖啡馆。他们并排走在人行道上，春风带来的白色苞片杂乱地堆在路缘缝里，他们七弯八拐地在街道上行走了约莫半个小时，最终停在一栋石灰岩与红砖堆砌为外观的公寓楼前。“你从哪儿弄来的钱来住在这样的公寓里？”维吉尔被但丁引着，走上了楼，进入这个简洁的一室公寓之后，又被带着坐在了他的床上，这就如同之前维吉尔把但丁从四照花树旁领回他的房间时的那个夜晚。

“我曾经对你讲过，我和我的哥哥在一场大火中失散了，那天，我们的父母一并遇难。我从这场事故里得到了遗产，而且我想它还不少。在这里没有房东会拒绝一张一次性付清一年房租的支票，并且我告诉他我将有一个担保人帮我给文件签字。我们都清楚这交易是有失妥当的，但只要不说出来就没人知道。”但丁把百叶窗的叶片角度调整了一些，让更多阳光照进没什么生机的一室公寓里。房间的布置相当简单，甚至没有几件孩子们在通常情况下无法拒绝的玩具，唯一给这个房间添上色彩的是橱柜上稳当垒起的麦片与饼干包装盒。“你说那故事很荒谬，是吗？可它是事实。我的哥哥，他可能吃了一颗子弹，至少我在在满眼的火光中听见了一声枪响，然后他就消失了。”

“我不是指这个荒谬。我指的是你说你收到了一封来信，已经……去世的人是无法寄信的。”维吉尔看到了床头柜上放置的褐色封皮小笔记本，这个本子尚未用完，从侧面能看到明显的纸张颜色分层，那些已经被书写或是涂抹了笔迹的页面一定被男孩翻阅过很多次，才能让这些纸张显现出比起另一侧来要黯淡一些的色调。本子里夹杂着颜色不相同的纸，撑断了几根密封书脊的棉线。夹带纸张显露在外的边角上勾着几条简单的黑色曲线，根据这些曲线没有办法推断出完整画面的模样。

“哦，你记得那个故事。”但丁爬上了自己的单人床，两人的重量施加在床架上，床垫的中间部分凹陷下去些许，他看着被推至角落的被子，想到——这床被单已经一个星期没有换过了。“我已经给你说过两个故事，现在换你给我讲一个故事了。不过别是那种你从书上读来的故事，我不喜欢那些。”

夕阳把地板上照出一道光斑，暖气片散出的热气让光斑中浮现出波涛的影子，现在已经进入了不那么寒冷的季节，尚未停止集中供应的暖气显得有些多余。处于暖和柔软的被褥上，维吉尔被调整过后的生物钟告诉他，这个时间段是他接受来自那些他看不清楚相貌的男人们在地下室里对他进行性爱活动的时间之一，他想，自己现在已经不在那个地下室了，这个不合适的习惯应该得以遏止。男孩的膝盖卡在他的双腿中间，两条手臂卡在他的腰侧，从身形上看起来没有任何威胁的男孩在无形的对峙中占据上风，维吉尔开始思考自己为什么进房之后不选择坐在窗边的那张椅子上面——此时，他靠着身后的枕头，调整自己的坐姿，枕头后面的铜制床架被摇晃出细小的金属摩擦声响。街道上传来一阵汽车鸣笛与行人嬉笑的声音，置身于普通生活的人群中让维吉尔感到不适应，他往后缩了缩，而男孩的膝盖也顺着他的移动的方向卡得更紧，他能感觉到自己最为脆弱的部位已经隔着衣物接触到那坚硬的膝骨，并且因为愈发激烈的推动而陷入冲动。“你想听什么故事？当我小时候在夏日假期里不想早起去念书的故事怎么样？”

“你不太会讲故事。”但丁说。“在我离开那栋房子之后，过了多久才有工人前来更换一楼卫生间的墙板呢？”

“你为什么关心这个？”维吉尔的呼吸变得更加沉重，他轻咬自己几近探出嘴唇的舌尖；他的耳垂开始发烫，他把这些反应归咎于大半年以来的经历与早些时餐厅里过于浓厚的咖啡。“因为你舍不得上面刻着的那副画吗？”

“你没有回答我的问题。”但丁觉得自己的手臂撑得有些累了，他顺势将手上移，两只小手趴在维吉尔的胸膛上，不安分地四处游走着以寻找一个最有利于自己的着力点。上下兼备的夹击让维吉尔的坐姿又滑塌下去一些，他少许仰起了头，天花板上的涂料花纹使他想起从夏日的集体设施空地后的河流边能够看到的大团白云——他现在是自由的，透过这个房间的窗户他也许能看到停留铁栏稍作休息的灰鸽，看到深夜未熄的路灯花坛里被随意嫁接的向日葵奄奄一息。忽然间，维吉尔有关于自己所获得的自由的幻想被但丁拉了回来，这男孩用自己食指与中指指节根部的交接部位卡住了他的乳尖，并不断地无规律收紧以夹弄这两颗被布料覆盖的柔嫩凸起。“我先来回答你的问题。我关心这个是因为我走之前所有人都在讨论墙板，当然，大家都很生气，想要找出是谁做出了这么恶劣的行为。你也是这么想的，对吧？”

“我没这么认为。”维吉尔用空出来的手掩住了自己的嘴，酥麻的挑弄让他话语的尾音上扬，但他还是尽力保持着句子的沉稳连贯。“事实上，我知道那是谁做的。”

“那么，我猜你一直把这个罪魁祸首的秘密藏在心里，他们说你很难对付。我告诉过你，我同情你是因为我能这么做。并且——我想也只有我会同情你。我在那儿没能见识到你有多么难对付，不过现在我有机会了。” 但丁扶着维吉尔的下侧乳房，将大拇指按进了他的乳尖里面，就像按下一个自然科学实验模型组的按钮一样，这让维吉尔发出了一声急促的叫声。这时，窗外传来一声清脆的钟鸣，突如其来的声响让维吉尔的防线又被打破了一层，他很确定，在后面几次钟声响起时，自己的喉咙里发出了几声呜咽，这持续了一会儿的钟声让他如临大敌，他隐约有种记忆——这个男孩带领他敲响了湖边一座设计有欠缺的座钟，钟声象征自由，而他在钟的下摆碎裂之后又一次回到了地下室。

“别在意钟声，三条街外有一座学校钟楼。从钟楼朝北再走一条街，那儿有一间很大的图书馆。你的办公室里曾经挂着《小热讷维耶花园中的菊簇》的复制品，我想你能在那里找到一些有关鉴赏方法论的书。或许你更喜欢读其他的书，你可以在那里待上一整天，每天都是。”

“我比你年长好几轮，你却想教我该做些什么？不过，你能辨认出那幅画的标题，这让我有些惊讶。”维吉尔想起了那副画，他试图唤起更多回忆来转移自己沉浸于性欲中的注意力——在他的印象里，这幅静物画的实物是很久之前的一天，由他的父母从外面带回来的，他们兴致勃勃地挑选着适合装裱这幅作品的松木画框，将其布置在书房侧面的墙板上。这幅画填满了他童年的很多角落，尽管他把更多的时间投入在文学作品当中，在他读书的时候、抑或只是看着雨点发呆的时候，他的视线所及之处总是会出现零星的红色印记。而当维吉尔意识到那些红色的印记时，他又沉没于地下室的桎梏。这个手段不但没能让他从情欲中清醒过来，反而加深了他的冲动。但丁的掐捏把维吉尔的乳尖挤出了汁水，好在后者感受到自己的乳尖上也附着着两片胶布，否则这会儿他的衬衫胸前就会迅速晕染开两道滑稽的湿润污渍。

“噢，我家中的书房里也曾经挂过这幅画，我的哥哥挺喜欢它，他给我讲过两次有关于这幅画的历史，我装成不感兴趣，其实我记得可清楚了。在大火烧起来之前的一个星期，我们想照着自家花园的模样画点类似的东西，色彩鲜艳的蜡笔全都用完了，而且那会儿花园里也没有花生长。我说，我们的画不像菊簇，这更像冬夜的闪电。我的哥哥说，冬天的夜晚不可能出现闪电。我们为这事儿吵了一架。”但丁似乎已经忘了他让维吉尔讲一个故事作为交换的要求，自顾自地开始了新的一段有关于自己过去的讲述。虽然这段故事比他们站在四照花树下的两个夜晚所描叙的场景更加详细，更加令人信服，维吉尔依旧听不出男孩言语中的真实性，同时，他被下身流淌的液体弄得头晕，他能肯定自己的裤子已经湿了一片，围绕额骨与顶骨的一周像是卡着链锯一般地疼痛。所幸，男孩结束了他这段莫名其妙的攻势，转身去开启了沙发旁边的落地灯。比起分辨他所讲述的故事到底是真是假，维吉尔想，自己更迫切的需求是去冲个澡。

在维吉尔拧紧水龙头，掀开浴帘的那一刻，他看见浴室的门根本没有被合上，潮湿温暖的蒸汽向着门外扑去，但丁站在门口，手里捧着一条床单，说，自己感到非常抱歉，这里没有一件成人尺寸的衣服能让维吉尔换上。说这话的时候，但丁没有和维吉尔对上视线，他也完全没有从男孩的表情中看出他包含歉意的神态，相反，男孩的视线直直地盯着他双腿之间毫无遮盖的部位，这富有侵略性的目光让维吉尔没有多加等待就把那张床单扯了过来绕在自己身上，效果看起来和一条抹胸连衣裙没有什么区别，而且他把织物裹得太紧了，织物的褶皱把他后半身的曲线印得圆滑，这遮掩的手段欲盖弥彰。当维吉尔踏着滴落的水珠走出浴室的时候，但丁的小手递过来一盒未拆封的创可贴。维吉尔的眼睛被盖在头上的一条毛巾给遮住了，他听见男孩说，创可贴是应该时常更换的，至少不应该让它们接触到热水，这对于伤口的恢复没有好处。他说的对，维吉尔看着自己的手臂上某一个边缘已经翻卷起来的胶布这样想着，他在男孩进入浴室后把那些胶布扯了下来，被覆盖住的皮肤上什么伤痕也没有。

入夜的街道相比起黄昏时分安静了许多，二人早早熄灭了落地灯。他们之中谁也没有说自己困了，可是当下能说的话题好像都被讲完了，房间里没有更多的消遣，他们只能睡觉。尽管维吉尔说自己睡在沙发上便足够，但丁坚持道自己想和维吉尔一起躺在床上，这让维吉尔回忆起了很多年以前，当自己尚且年幼的时候发生的事情，他不再拒绝，进一步的是被但丁推到了床上，随后，男孩压在了他的身上，小脑袋靠在他的颈窝处。维吉尔身上的布单在身后打的结让他的背硌得有些不舒服，但这终究是好过睡在冰冷的地下室。被男孩的体温笼罩在身上，维吉尔的思绪渐渐陷入了平静，他可能在但丁睡着之前就先进入了梦境。在梦境里，他回到了铁栏后方，看到了六枚二十五美分硬币放在自己身边，相貌模糊的男人们又一次进入这个狭小的空间，用枪管指着他的头，说，他实在是不应该试图离开地下室。奇妙的是，铁栏后方的墙壁上开了一扇窗户，看起来不像是一间地下室，窗外电闪雷鸣，雪花从未加装玻璃的窗框间飘入地板，在靠近窗户的墙壁四周积了薄薄的一层雪。紧接着在梦中出现的一声雷电把维吉尔惊醒，他背后渗出了一层薄薄的汗，他看着房内的布置，将熟睡的男孩抱到了旁边，转而走下了床，他没有察觉到但丁是否也醒过来，好似在自言自语一般地说着——“我得回去。那些家伙会找到这里来，我应该独自去等待他们。”

“你在说谁？”维吉尔的想法是对的，这一系列的动作让但丁睁开了眼睛，他侧了侧身，看着绕在维吉尔身上的白色布单因为他下床的动作而滑落，挂在他的小腿肚后，随着他向着窗边跨去的步伐如同一条夸张的裙摆铺散在地板上。

“住在那栋房子楼上的那些男人们。”维吉尔在没有很多杂物堆攒的房间里借着窗外的月光搜寻着，这么小的房间理应不能藏得住任何东西。“你把我的衣服放哪儿了？”

“那是一间空房子，维吉尔。当我找到你的时候只有你一个人在地下室里，铁门没锁。”这是男孩第一次对维吉尔直呼姓名，这个时候没人计较称呼上面的不妥。“你不知道吗？那栋房子没有二楼。没有人在找你，维吉尔。”

“我说，你把我的衣服放哪儿了？”维吉尔问了一遍同样的问题，这会儿但丁不像之前那样轻易打开自己的话匣子，男孩迎着月光的双眼仿佛在幽暗的房间中发光，他似笑非笑地看着维吉尔的表情从惊慌到阴沉，从阴沉到疑惑，最终挫败似地抱着膝盖在房间中央蹲了下来。阴云散去了些许，更加明亮的月光照亮维吉尔毫无防备的光滑脊背，但丁走到他的身边，稚嫩的手臂环住了他的脑袋，手指轻抚于他的发丝之间。男孩在维吉尔的后脑下侧，靠近脖颈的头发中间摸到了一块不寻常的凸凹不平处，那可能是他从早先的某件个人相关事件中留下的伤痕。但丁扶起了维吉尔埋在自己双臂中的脸颊，借着两人此时相近的高度用自己的额头靠上了对方的，对着他的耳边低语道：“我没有动过你的衣服。你看，它们都在你身旁的椅子上，那是你自己放上去的。”但丁托着维吉尔后脑的手往下伸了些，掠过了那些在淋浴之后被撕掉的创可贴在他的背上留下的细微粘胶痕迹并在上面抠刮着，在将那些痕迹大抵抹去之后，他的手又顺着脊骨的方向从上往下游走，一边继续说着——“没有人在找你”——第三遍重复过后，男孩以看似对待哺乳的模样含住了维吉尔的下嘴唇轻轻吮吸着——他蹭过他嘴唇上略微干裂的纹路，时不时用牙齿将这块肉扯向外侧，看到它逐渐涨红，表面泛着光泽的时候，他顶开维吉尔没有合拢的牙关，精准地卷起躲藏在牙床之后的舌头，挑衅似地用比方才扯他下嘴唇时更猛烈的力道咬住了他的舌尖。这互动可能持续了几十秒，也有可能是十几分钟，直到另一块乌云遮住了月光，准时的钟声又一次响起，但丁才松开他悠长的钳制。

“你是不是——”维吉尔觉得自己的腿有点蹲麻了。即使房间里又一次转入黑暗，他微挑起的下眼睑和些微肿胀的嘴唇看起来好像是一种手艺欠妥的妆容。“——早就想这么做了？”

“你说呢？”男孩也喘着气，他的表情仍旧是刚刚盯着维吉尔那种似笑非笑的模样。但丁松开了自己的手，回到了床沿边坐下，说：“记得我们早上去的咖啡店吗？在它隔壁有一家餐厅，他们会做很好吃的披萨，你喜欢披萨吗？哦，不，不，不，我想你不喜欢，但是你能和我一起去吗？我一个人吃不完整份披萨。我喜欢在上面放辣香肠、猪肉肠、青红甜椒跟洋葱丝。红色、黄色、绿色、灰色，看上去不就像《菊簇》吗？”

听到这话，维吉尔被但丁出其不意的幽默给呛住，他同意了但丁隔天中午前往这间餐厅的提议，顺便计划在下午去给他挑两套体面的衣服。并且，因为男孩的这段描述，维吉尔记起了一件事——自己也曾经有一个弟弟，他同样喜欢这么吃披萨。


	4. Chapter 4

正如两人前一夜所计划的那样，当太阳再次高挂头顶时，他们走进了咖啡店旁的餐厅里，讨论着商店街的哪一家服装店最能够满足维吉尔的品味，从简洁到奢华的设想都想象了一通。“你连一件随身物品都没有吗？我是说，当你在那间房子里的时候，总得有点什么个人用品吧？”但丁捡起掉落在盘子里的一个香肠块塞进嘴里，顺便用大拇指蹭了蹭沾上了酱料的嘴角。“或许我们之前离开那儿的时候走得太匆忙了。你不是说着想要回去吗？我们可以等一会儿就走到那边去，我记得路。顺便，我们来看看，你所坚信的男人们究竟在不在那儿。”

午后的天气依然美好，两人从熙熙攘攘的闹市朝着没什么人会前往的区域走去，置身在这样和煦的阳光中，维吉尔心绪风平浪静地走上了了从噩梦中康复的道路，他想起自己读过的一个观点——当一个人从长久的病痛中解脱，处在逐渐康复的阶段时，他们的思绪会回归孩童时期——这绝不是在说他们会做出有如孩童一般幼稚的举动，而是指他们运用与众不同的思维来思考他们所看到的事物；他相信自己也正处于这样的步调里。举例来说，在两人踏入老旧房子的大厅时，维吉尔感觉自己被一种奇异的气氛覆盖了全身，他眼前所见与自己所能回忆起的房间内部构造完全不同——虽然他一天前才穿过这个大厅，他印象中的撞球桌、点唱机全都不见了。但丁松开了牵着维吉尔的手，说，这里面灰尘的气息太过浓重，自己感觉不太好，所以他会先去庭院里待一会儿，让维吉尔看看室内有没有可以带走的东西。

维吉尔走进了起居室，这里七歪八斜地放着几张被折断了腿的黑胡桃木椅子，一个被塑料布罩住开口的纸箱静静地放置在大厅的角落里，他掀开满是灰尘的遮盖，纸箱里面装着揉成了团的衣物、几本平装旧版书籍、一些没有包装的唱片和一个蓝色的硬纸文件夹。维吉尔翻了翻文件夹，里面掉出来一张黑白照片，相纸被液体浸泡过而显现出一些凸凹不平的痕迹。这张照片给维吉尔带来了不可思议的平静，这正符合他所期望的康复道路。他试图抚平相纸的褶皱，凝视着陈旧的图像。照片上没有印出拍摄日期，从画面中的环境同样无法辨别这是处于年中的什么季节拍摄下来的瞬间。骤然间，维吉尔后脑上的伤痕周围传来了一阵由内而外发散的钝痛，这是他多年以前落下的病根，尽管它已经很长时间没有发作过了，当眼前的照片带给他所有有关身处地下室所残留的记忆时，这个伤口阻止他想起更多，也让他意识到自己的噩梦并未远去。渐渐地，维吉尔的视线变得有些模糊，他听到了一双皮靴踏在地板上的声音朝他靠近，与之同时还有一曲口哨吹响的《当约翰尼迈步回家时》，他抬眼时瞟到了一角红色的衣摆影子，接着便无力再支撑自己的身体而闭上了眼睛。

唤醒维吉尔的是在他身边的男孩。但丁蹲在一边，将手上一朵淡紫色的小花插在维吉尔的头发里，一边说着，自己只是去花园里转悠了一圈，他怎么会在这么短的时间内睡着。但丁看见了灰黄的瓦楞纸箱，问：“这个箱子里的东西是你的吗？”

“是的，我只拿走这几张唱片。”维吉尔从地上爬了起来，那枚别在他头发上的小花还尽责地给他的白发充当装饰，花冠朝下垂着，几片颜色稍淡的鲜嫩花瓣在他的动作下从花柱上脱落，掉在他的肩膀上。“这些衣服和书应该留在这儿，它们被虫蛀了。”

他们拿着几张唱片，随后离开了这座建筑，谁也没提起要去那个死气沉沉的地下室看一眼。两人将剩余的午后时光全都花在了商业街之中，直到夜幕低垂，街灯被点亮，大道上的商户建筑被环绕的彩灯串装点的熠熠生辉，他们才提着几个装着新衣服的纸袋向公寓楼的方向走着。在经过一家酒商的时候，维吉尔叫住了但丁，说：“等一会儿，我要去买一瓶酒。”

“怎么？你有什么值得庆祝的事情吗？”男孩提了提手中的几个袋子，这些不是他买的东西，他只是坚持着想要帮维吉尔分担一点重量。

“没有。”维吉尔推开了酒商的玻璃门，悬挂在扶手横梁上的铃铛发出一阵清脆的声响，他在货架上找到一小瓶菲斯奈特黑标起泡酒，说：“我就是想喝一点。”

当维吉尔走进公寓房间的一瞬，他觉得自己好像已经在这个地方住了很久，他将手中的纸袋扔在门旁，径直走向房内的窗户，将那瓶缠着彩色丝带的玻璃瓶放在靠近窗边的小圆桌上，从橱柜里摸出两个不同款式的玻璃杯，他想着，为什么独居的男孩会在家里准备复数的杯子，恍惚间他又觉得这个没有过多装饰的杯子上浮现了蓝色的波点花纹。他先给自己到了一杯，接着又将瓶口移到另一个杯子的边缘处，但丁扶住了酒瓶的瓶颈，说：“我不要这个，我有气泡水。嘿，我能听听你带回来的唱片吗？我想我的播放机还能用。”说着，他从堆在玄关处的一堆纸袋里随意挑出了一张贴着米色标签的唱片来，将它放置于咖啡桌上的唱机托盘。随即，扬声器里传出了《F大调第三号交响曲》的第一乐章，当乐曲从高昂的旋律停歇，进入缓慢乐段的时候，落地灯骤然熄灭，转动的唱片在机器上缓慢停了下来，音乐也戛然而止。房间里停电了，楼上传来懊恼的跺脚声，仿佛是有人被停电打断了连夜赶工的进度。床头柜的抽屉里有一个安装电池的收音机，但丁摸黑翻出了这个小机器，推动了它的开关，这台他好久没有使用过的机器还能工作，在这个时间段里能收到的电台大都讲一些新闻或是体育比赛转播。终于，但丁找到了一个播放爵士组曲的电台，他突发奇想，问着维吉尔是否想来一段即兴的舞蹈。音乐的杂讯很大，不稳定的电流声响说明这两块电池即将寿终正寝，这不妨碍他们面对面地在黑暗中在地板上踩出吱呀的声音，为沉寂的公寓楼增添一丝动静。一高一低的舞伴搭配看起来有些诙谐，两人的舞步都很笨拙、毫无章法或是流派可言，也没有一个踏步踩在节拍上。在中段的一个高音响起时，维吉尔的脚尖勾到了自己的小腿，他失去平衡，向前倒去，连带着面前的男孩也和他一起倒下，维吉尔的手背捧住了男孩的后脑勺，指关节被磕得生疼，他们在地板上砸出了巨大的声响。男孩爆发出了一阵笑声，这意外让他显得很高兴。

“很多年以前，当我和你差不多大的时候。我从一场火灾中逃走了，我好像跑了很远，直到跑不动了才停下来。那是一个冬天的夜晚——我向一个男人求救，我本想要和他一起走，他没同意，还往我的脑袋里钉了一颗子弹。”维吉尔不知道是因为被自己摔倒的尴尬而想要说点其他的故事来吸引但丁的注意力，还是因为酒精在他体内的反应愈演愈烈，他终于开始说一些有关自己的故事了。“我在那儿躺了一会儿，醒了过来。那个人不在房里，所以我也从那里离开了。几个月后，我又看见他出现在我身边，有的时候我朝他的方向跑去，可他走得太快了，我从来追不上；有的时候我向他说话，他是个沉默寡言的家伙，我问什么，他答什么。不过偶尔会有两、三个人和他一起出现，这会使场面不那么沉闷——”

“很有趣的故事。不过，在你接着说下去之前，能先让我们从地板上起来吗？”但丁推了推维吉尔瘫软在他上方的、沉重的躯体，他又摸到了维吉尔脑后那个伤疤，后者的脖颈被低度数的酒精刺激得发红，并且伸展着以试图让更多凉爽的空气灌进衣领。“噢，天啊，你不能在这里睡着，我没法把你搬回床上。”

“我不想回到床上，盖着被子太热了。”维吉尔低声说了下去。“——我试过了很多方法，我记不清我都做了些什么。集体设施的空地后面有一条河，我想我能在那里看到一艘船从山谷后面出现，所以我决定待在那儿，用那些只有我自己解释得通的逻辑，去说服那些拥有只有他们自己能解释得通的逻辑的小孩子们。老实说，这令人讨厌。”

“我敢肯定，这就是大家都觉得你难对付的原因。”

“我为什么要去理会这些人是怎么想我的？况且，你不是没这么想吗？”维吉尔讲述的语调停顿了一下，好像在思忖着怎么组织接下来的语言。“去年的十一月，事情变得不太一样，那个男人来到我的办公室。他说，他对很多年前往我的脑袋里射了一颗子弹而感到抱歉，邀请我去那栋房子，并且说其他几个人已经在那儿等我们了。”

“你就跟着他去了地下室？你们通常在地下室里做些什么？”见到维吉尔如此坚持着，但丁放弃了让他从地上起来的打算，顺势咬了咬维吉尔越靠越近的脖子，小手沿着他脊背下侧的凹陷一路下滑，来到被皮革包裹住的臀瓣，如同对待可爱的毛绒玩具那般揉弄着这两块肉。他能感受到在他的掐捏下，手中掌控的那部分肌肉有些因为紧张而变得不那么柔软，并且因为他毫无规律的刺激而将双腿并紧了些。

“哦，在你把我当成性幻想对象的情况下，你不会想要知道他们对我做了什么。还有一次，仅仅一次，你也出现在地下室里——”维吉尔侧过脸，抽出垫在在但丁后脑的手，抚上男孩的脸颊，同时放任他的手在自己身上探索着，男孩的眼睛往身下的方向直视，似乎根本没有在听维吉尔说着什么。“——我分不清了，你看上去和他们长得好像。我也许之前就这样摸过他的脸，站在门口的另一个人给我们拍下了照片，我今天看到了那张照片。你看到了那张照片吗？我想，要是那张照片在这里就好了。”

“你说的是这张照片吗？”但丁把手从维吉尔的臀部移开，他从裤子的口袋里掏出一张黑白照片在维吉尔的脸边上晃了晃。很明显地，维吉尔能认出那是今天早些时候，在他晕倒之前，在纸箱里找到的照片；这会儿，这张照片不能再给维吉尔带来平静的情绪，即使他的头脑被酒醺得晕晕乎乎，他依旧看得真切——照片上面印着一个侧着朝向镜头与窗户，并将手臂向上伸曲的自己，看上去就像是在和眼前的空气说话。

“你把它留着了。”维吉尔想要活动疲乏的手指去夺过夹在男孩指缝间的相纸，他没拿住照片，单薄的纸张滑落在地，他聆听着男孩在说着这张照片在他晕倒的期间就随意地仍在他身侧，觉得这照片很美，因此将它带了回来的解释，并再三确认过画面上的人像只有自己一个，又用着演舞台剧一般刻意夸张的语气自言自语道：“他——就在这上面。不，这张照片不该是这样的。另一个人，他去哪儿了？”

“你还看不出来吗，维吉尔？”当男孩的声音念出维吉尔的名字时，学校钟楼的报时再次响起，在这种情况下，每隔几秒就沉稳发出的钟声听着仿若某种沉眠地下的恶毒造物发出的嘲笑。“就像我之前告诉过你的那样，没有人和你在地下室里；除了我以外，没有人在找你。”

我需要你的行动，你得做到我要求的地步，让我失去过度思考的精力。求你了——这是钟声停止之后在维吉尔脑内盘旋的语句，他没有把这些歇斯底里的要求说出来。但丁仿佛读懂了他的思维似的，让他靠着床头柜坐起来，一边将他的裤子褪至胯骨处，准确地找到了攻陷的位置——他拨弄着隐藏在两片阴唇之中的颗粒，几根小手指并成一排往早已兴奋异常的肉穴开发着。这是但丁头一次以如此清晰的角度看到维吉尔身下的私密部位，他内心正在雀跃，回忆起自己刻在集体设施墙板上的那张画，他觉得自己的想象力精妙绝伦。但丁没有发现的是，维吉尔在害怕，他需要切实的行动来证明他在地下室所经历的无数场交欢确实存在过——他想证明给自己看，那些噩梦的源泉是他偏执的幻想，他已经选择了从噩梦中逃离的道路，同时又不得不承认这幻想带给了他一段可以称得上是快乐的时光。当男孩感受到了温暖的穴道内传来的痉挛，他抽出了自己满是体液的手——维吉尔的恐惧加深了，他撇开了脸，不知道该以什么样的姿态面对眼前的男孩。但丁每一句安慰他的话在他听来都无比遥远，一直上升到高空，荡然无存。而事实是，维吉尔渴望这一刻能永远存在，就算只是为了满足他自己矛盾的愿望——他甚至开始想象下一次会是在哪里发生，用什么形式作为开始与结束。

“我们下个月就得从这间公寓搬出去了。”但丁跨了一步，坐在还没提起裤子的维吉尔身边，说。“你不喜欢那钟声，对吗？我们可以找一间更北边一些的房子，离钟楼远一些。”

维吉尔注意到但丁使用的词语是“我们”，他对男孩自然而然地将他算进了自己的同居人而有些讶异。在但丁提出他们甚至可以在附近的集市里找到一棵四照花树树苗，将它栽种在花园里的时候，维吉尔看着窗外缺了半块的月亮，余光里全是男孩激动的目光，他回答了一句应允的话——“好啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

温暖的月份里，挺过严寒的四照花树已经长出了骨朵，在夜晚跟着依旧少许刺骨的风发出轻微的涛声。伴随着窗外树枝的翕动，但丁靠着枕头铺平自己的被子然后钻进去躺下。他刚刚枕在维吉尔的大腿上，让对方给自己掏了掏耳朵——在几个月前，当维吉尔第一次被要求拿着棉签想要往里面探的时候，他说自己根本不会做这样的活，稍有不慎则会捅出麻烦来。男孩对这样的推辞不屑一顾，他对维吉尔抱有极大的信心，事实也是如此，在但丁感受到耳道内传来细小动静时，他甚至想要看看维吉尔顺着灯光聚精会神地操作手中棉棒的谨慎表情，一边又被持续的操作弄得发痒而嬉笑着抽动肩膀，这换来维吉尔在他的耳尖上轻轻弹了弹，让他不要乱动。现在，他在这方面的技巧自然是已经提升了许多。看着维吉尔将几个棉签扔进了纸篓，准备起身从房里出去时，但丁叫住了他：“嘿，你是不是忘记了什么？”维吉尔看了看男孩，又退回床边，手拢着自己披肩的下摆，在他的额头上吻了一下后关上了床头柜上的台灯。

“不是这里。”但丁趁着维吉尔还没有完全直起腰来的时候捧起了他的脸，肆无忌惮地含住了他的嘴唇。这道攻势来得猛烈又出其不意，维吉尔被但丁推着躺下，红色的披肩从他身上滑落，铺散在床上，跟着身体的蜷曲被拧出了杂乱的花纹；男孩压在他的胸前，手顺着滑落的披肩从他马甲的肩膀边缘伸了进去，在腋下逗留了许久之后一路向下，一边在乳晕的位置刮擦着，一边以比之前更加富有侵略性的动作勾起了维吉尔的舌头，在他的嘴里搅动着，漫溢的唾液自他的嘴边滑落，在他意欲拭去这液体时接着被逮住了空隙，在黑暗的房间里，他无从预测下一次攻势会从哪里发起，不自觉地收紧了腿间的肌肉——事实上，但丁没有放过任何一个他所能触及的角落，在他察觉到维吉尔因无规律的呼吸掠夺而从喉咙里发出细微的哼哼声时，便从他的脑袋上移开，牵着一条晶莹的液体，看着他重获自由的嘴唇在对氧气的需求中一张一合，稚嫩的手指翻动着泛出水润光泽的唇瓣。但丁说，自己之前好像过于专注在想象维吉尔的下面会长成什么样子，因此记事本上的涂鸦总是将阴处刻画得巨细靡遗，现在看来也许他的嘴唇和下面一样有趣。维吉尔回忆起，好像自从他被但丁找到以来，男孩就从没有翻开过他所提到的记事本。当他们刚刚搬进这栋新房子不久之后，维吉尔在一次更换床单的过程里从但丁的枕头下面发现了这个物件——几枚折叠起来的纸片从本子的缝隙间滑落，当维吉尔将这些纸张打开的时候，他看见了极薄的纸张透出了分散却有序的线条，这比上一次他在公寓里时看得要真切，数个呈现享乐姿态的裸体涂鸦旁无一例外地标注着自己的名字。当然，维吉尔对于但丁寄托在他身上的期望早已心知肚明，尽管他们能做的仅限于热情似火的接吻和以手为替代的爱抚，维吉尔依然相信他康复道路的前程一片光辉，证据就是，那道困扰他的钟声和坚持着让他回到地下室的红衣男人已经有很久没有出现过了。

获得了一时的快乐之后，维吉尔来到浴室，想要让自己泡一会儿热水澡。他觉得自己还需要一点额外的抚慰，从卧室来到浴室的路上，他几乎能感觉到一股热流从腿间滑落，这让他步行的双腿有些颤抖。半躺进盛满热水的浴缸之后，维吉尔闭上了眼睛，没过多久，他听到了浴室的门被推开的声音，从门后走进来的是他所熟悉的红衣男人，霎时间弥漫温暖雾气的浴室好像变成了那个沉闷冰冷的地下室。维吉尔的脑海里一闪而过的念头是也许自己的运气不太好，他十几分钟前才在庆幸红衣男人的离去，现在这个家伙就毫无征兆地来到，尽管他想象不出男人是如何在房子里不制造出丝毫动静就准确地定位到了自己所在的浴室里。

“出去。” 维吉尔压低了自己的声音命令着这个贸然闯入浴室的家伙，他坐在浴缸里仰视对方的角度像极了那些自己被囚禁在地下室的夜晚，这让他本来平缓的心跳有些加速。但维吉尔知道这不该算做恐惧，比起消极的恐惧而言，他感到更多的是饥渴——通常情况下，在这个男人露出当前维吉尔所看到的表情时，这意味着他们即将迎来一场不那么和平的性爱。“你不是真实的，别再出现在我的面前了。”

“看着我，我看起来像虚假的吗？”不速之客在浴缸边缘蹲下身，与坐在水里的维吉尔平视。他越靠越近，可他的面容却有些模糊不清——维吉尔很难判断这是因为男人的头发遮住了他的脸，抑或是因为浴室里的雾气让自己的视线模糊。男人将七个硬币扔进了浴缸，这些铜制品在制造了几波水花后很快沉入了浴缸底部，并被水面上的泡沫覆盖而难觅其踪。走进浴室的男人以日常对话的音量说着：“别再像个小孩子一样了，好吗？就像我说的那样，你不应该从地下室逃跑。我等了你很久，我们都等了你很久。”随着男人靠近的动作，维吉尔下意识地出于防备而朝后移动着，他的手撑着已经被水珠弄得湿滑的墙壁，随即被男人按住膝盖，将他的上半身拉进了水里。在被自己的大口呼出的气泡和水波蒙蔽的思想里，维吉尔笃定了一件事——这是他无间断的联想，与这个男人相处的两个冬天夜晚的零碎记忆跟着子弹一起埋进他的头颅里，成为吸引他不断想起这段往事的诱因。在循序渐进的联想中，这个男人仿佛成为了维吉尔思考的中心，最初，他知道这一切都是不可能发生的，然而，随着这个男人在他的身边出现的频率越来越高，带来了那些他梦寐以求的话语时，他放弃了质疑，学会从自欺欺人的角度认同这联想的真实性，他把自己关押了起来。同样地，即使维吉尔这会儿正挣扎于现实与幻想的冲突之间，他还是张开了自己的双腿。

“你看，就算你声称否认我的真实性——”男人无视了在这争端中，浴缸里的水会让自己也弄个透湿，径直将手往维吉尔的身下探去，手指在后者因为本就被亲吻和热水的滋润刺激得无比兴奋的阴唇上滑动着。“——你不是仍然渴望着我这么做吗？”

因为头被埋进了水里，维吉尔没怎么听清男人所说的话。他呛了几口水，手指本能地扒住浴缸的边缘想要从缺少氧气的牢狱中解脱，而在他刚刚将脸伸出水面的时候，男人的另一只手掐住了他的脖子——“这让我想要问问你，究竟是你自己相信我是不存在的，还是有人告诉了你这一点。”说完，男人将他又一次按回了水里，几根手指在大开的穴肉中长驱而入，男人似乎对维吉尔的的敏感部位了如指掌，修剪平整的指甲抠着每一处褶皱。维吉尔不知道自己撑过了多久，当他终于感觉到脖子上的压力消失的时候，他终于得以从已经有些变冷的水中坐起身，止不住地咳了几声后，他看见但丁站在一旁，表情除了难以解释的欣喜之外还带着一丝疑惑。“你还好吗？”男孩等到维吉尔的喘息频率减慢下来时，问道。“你看起来就像是刚刚打完一场架。”

“没事的。”维吉尔顶着湿漉漉的头发踏出了浴缸，浴缸里大半的水都泼洒到浴缸外，低浅的水位中透出浴池的底部，那里没有硬币的影子。维吉尔现在没有精力去清理这失去秩序的房间，他从衣橱里扯了几条干浴巾出来盖在地板上，然后如释重负地躺回了床上。“我滑了一跤。”

“你知道吗？”但丁又把维吉尔推了起来，用他披着的毛巾擦着他还未干透的头发。“我讲过这个故事，我把我的哥哥推进河里，那太夸张了。真实情况是——有一天我打破了一个瓷碗，而我为了逃脱责任，把错误推到了我的哥哥身上。我知道这是不对的，我本来想在泡澡的时候向他道歉，可是我们又吵了起来，我失手把他压进了水里。之后，当母亲问起我们浴室里的一团糟是怎么回事时，你猜他怎么说？——‘我滑了一跤’。”

“你为什么突然对我说这件事？”维吉尔还是决定去用一用吹风机和梳子，他的头发被但丁用毛巾搓得愈发凌乱。“我不是你的哥哥。”

“我是想说，你们的思考模式过于相似。所以我能知道的是，你在说谎——”但丁重新朝着枕头的位置趴下，他的语气听起来很平静，眉眼间的神情重新透出一种孩童会露出的喜悦。“——事实上，我看到你泡着热水在浴缸里自慰。哦，我不知道你为什么会想要把自己淹在水里，那样能让你更兴奋吗？”而由于刚才的一番折腾，维吉尔没来得及说明自己又一次看到了那个男人以及他入侵了浴室的事情，便疲倦得说不出话来。在这个夜晚的梦里，维吉尔又一次陷入水波当中，这次置身于水面之上的模糊影子看起来像是睡在他身边的男孩，那透不过气来的体验想必在被他遗忘的记忆角落里发生过另外一回，那很可能是他第一次从自己窒息的呻吟中学到了异乎寻常的性欲。

隔天，春末的寒风有稍微停止的迹象，湛蓝的天空上印着一些被西南风带来的絮状云层。但丁早上走进花园的时候，维吉尔正捏着水管的前段在给四照花树浇水，飞溅出来的水珠在早间的阳光中折射出零星的彩色光芒，映在他的披肩上。听到但丁踩动草坪的脚步声，维吉尔告诉他餐桌上有松饼和水果切片，而男孩并非因为早餐的缘由来到花园里，他只揉了揉自己刚刚接受阳光的眼睛，问着维吉尔今天晚些时候是否想去公园。他所指的是距离住所不远处的那一处河滨公园，这座公园的布局和集体设施后面的空地非常相似。因此，数个黄昏里，但丁建议他们应该来到这个地方待一会儿，对于这个提议，维吉尔从来不拒绝——或许他们只是无法忘记那几个在四照花树下共度的短暂夜晚，这就如同维吉尔无法忘掉多年前的雪夜一般。不可思议的是，他们甚少在这个公园里见到其他游客。同样，今天的黄昏时分，公园里仍旧空空荡荡，靠近河岸的树枝桠毫无生机。他们面对着河流的方向坐在草地上，但丁裹着维吉尔的披肩一侧，后者问道：“你昨天在浴室里看了多久？”

“没看多久，我进去的时候你闭着眼睛，然后手就伸进腿间去了。”

“你不觉得有什么不对劲的地方吗？” 维吉尔问。他知道男孩的心里肯定清楚那在自己心中挥之不去的阴影尚未完全消散，他前一个晚上也定然看见了自己在浴缸里发疯的丑态——他在乎的不是但丁看见了他自慰的全过程，而是他对着一个不存在的人物说话。维吉尔盯着男孩看着，他看不出对方是否希望快点结束这场对话。带着这样的想法，他摸了一下自己的脸颊，然后意识到自己的眼角出现了流淌不出来的眼泪。这很奇怪，维吉尔对自己说，他并没有那么想要大哭一场，他觉得当下的状况挺好的，明天的生活不会消失。他在哀恸什么呢？他记得那个发病的来源，他眼前经过的男人轻描淡写时说的那句——“你要是想让我更喜欢你一点，就不要哭。”一直徘徊在他的脑中，是潜行在那座城市各个角落的浓厚迷雾，给他带来痛苦的潮汐。所以，当维吉尔被自己困在地下室的时候，他相信了眼前的男人所介绍的，和他一起前来的其他男人们是在不同的空间里出现的奇幻解释，他什么也没有说，也没有哭，他感到很幸福。

“哦，你皱着眉头用手指揉阴蒂和阴唇的样子真是太好看了。”说这话的时候，但丁半垂着眼皮平视前方，语句结束后小幅度地吸了一口气。这让维吉尔回忆起了他的弟弟将自己捅出的篓子嫁祸于他，言辞直截了当却又满嘴胡话时的表情，和面前的男孩如出一辙。“说真的，我头一回这么期待自己能赶快长大一些。当我看着你在那儿自慰的时候，我满脑子想的都是要和你做爱。”

维吉尔很想确认一遍——“在你看到了我那副模样以后，你仍然这么想吗？”可是他张了张嘴，什么话也说不出来。但丁回过头来看着他的眼睛，说：“你在担心我发现了你的秘密吗？我不会嘲笑你的秘密的，我喜欢你。”

“你——”维吉尔愣了一会儿才接着说下去：“——想要知道这个秘密？”

“ _这不关乎我想不想知道，这关乎你想不想说_ ，这是你教我的。”但丁从披肩里钻了出去，他站起身向维吉尔伸出手。“不管怎样，让我们先离开这里吧，等天完全暗下来以后这儿会变冷的。而且我们还得给树浇水，你说是吗？”毫无疑问，这一刻是真实的，维吉尔犹豫了一会儿才伸出自己的手，他确信自己不再像是照片里那样对着空气互动。他握住了男孩的手，似乎又是在印证自己的猜测一般朝着河流被山谷掩盖的位置瞟去——他头一次听见了汽笛破开波浪从远处传来，朝着下游的方向飞奔而去。在公园大门口的骑士造型青铜雕像旁，维吉尔见到了那个红衣男人最后一面。维吉尔说：“你在我身边待了很久。”

“我以后也会一直陪着你的。”红衣男人和他们并排走了一段路，然后悄然无息地在某一个街角处消失得无影无踪。随之而起的是恢弘的钟声，钟声敲响了两次，在钟声消失之后，又有什么东西轰然倒塌的巨响从钟声的方向传来。维吉尔想，这应该是他最后一次听到这道钟声了。


	6. 额外章节-一个枕头！

但丁从外面抱回来一只巨大的熊布偶，维吉尔没问这东西是但丁从哪儿得到的，又或者是他独自搬了多远才把它推进房门里，他只对男孩突然间想要给自己准备玩具而感到有些惊讶——当但丁住在一室公寓中时，他的房间里单调极了。当然，这也有可能是出于男孩在新的环境里生活了一段时间，丰富的物质让他产生了和原来不同的兴趣。

“你要把这个东西放在床上？”维吉尔看着但丁一言不发地挪动着熊，朝楼梯间的方向前进，他推测男孩可能试图把这个新玩具送入卧室——“我不认为这是一个好主意。”

“为什么不呢？”但丁的手臂紧紧环绕着熊的脖子，将这个庞然大物往楼梯上方拖动，他的脑袋埋没在淡棕色的绒毛和棉花里，声音听起来有些闷闷的。男孩时不时用小腿踹一下布偶下垂的腿，让它们不至于拖到地上。

“你没法保证它的清洁，而且，它会占用太多床上的空间。”后面一条理由被但丁忽略了，也许他根本没有听见。站在下方楼梯口的维吉尔看着那团毛茸茸的东西隐没在门后，接着从室内传来一声床架的响动以及其他物体碰撞的声音。任凭男孩和他的新玩具相处一段时间，自己回到了厨房继续手头的活。

“你说的对，这东西占了太多空间。”晚上，看着已经洗漱完毕的维吉尔靠着熊半躺在床上翻书，而自己不可能在床上找到更多空位睡下，但丁站在床边看着巨大体积的新玩具若有所思。他扯过布偶的其中一只腿来，调整了它的位置使自己能够拉开它背后的拉链，然后开始掏出塞在外层布套里的棉花。

“我说的当然对。”维吉尔的阅读被男孩打断了，他坐起身看着地上的棉花越积越高，而熊的外层布套渐渐地瘪了下去——“你在干什么？”

“我花了那么大力气把这玩具弄回来，可不是为了让它被扔进储藏室的，所以我想到了一个主意。”扔掉了最后一团棉花之后，但丁将布套提起来抖了抖，端着它递给维吉尔，低垂着头的布偶套看起来有些滑稽，将棉花掏空之后，这个布偶套的尺寸能够勉强容纳下一个成年人的身体。“穿上这个。”但丁说，“这样问题就能解决了。”

“这可不有趣。”

“是吗？那让我们加点东西让它有趣。”但丁把布偶套塞进维吉尔怀里，自己跑到衣橱边上，从下层的深处摸出来一个纸箱，那里面装着一些色彩鲜艳的物件——“这些都是你的玩具。我相信你把这个箱子从柜子里拿出来的时候，我通常不在家。现在，我想要看你在我面前用它们。”说着，但丁挑起了一根淡红色的电线，那是一个同时具有震动与电击功能的小玩具，看起来最近刚刚换过电池。

维吉尔没有拒绝这个要求。事实上，他因为但丁所说的话而感到有些兴奋。他没有因为这个纸箱被男孩翻了出来而感到羞赧，他记得但丁说过——他不会嘲笑自己的秘密。维吉尔脱掉了自己的睡裤，将一个枕头垫在身后，让自己的腿分开到两片嫩肉略微打开，渗出的液体接触到空气，让微湿的下体有些冰冷。他舔了舔手指便向着嫩肉轻轻揉搓，直到手指可以轻易地破开肉壁，他拿过那个玩具将它含进了穴内，电线连接着遥控器挂在外面的模样让但丁几乎想要拉住电线将那个小东西扯出一半，然后看着维吉尔努力地收缩着自己的嫩肉又将它吞回去。他没有这么做，他拿了一串透明的珠串，问着这个漂亮的东西应该怎么用。所幸，含在前面的玩具还没有开启它附加的功能，维吉尔只是喘息的声音稍微加重了一些，有些不稳的手指把珠串的顶端朝着自己的后穴塞入，没有润滑使这个过程变得有些费劲，从已经被塞住的穴内不断往外涌出的液体向下流淌，在一定程度上使艰难得到缓解。等一整串都进入维吉尔体内之后，末端的透明部件垂在外面，如同一个吊饰。维吉尔觉得自己的下半身有些沉重，他的大腿根在颤抖，他推动了一下自己的大腿，让它们能够重新并拢。沉默观看了很久的但丁把纸箱扔到了一旁堆起来的棉花上，他拿起了那个被维吉尔的大腿压住的遥控器，随意地拨动开所有开关并将旋钮调至中段，突如其来的刺激让维吉尔尖叫着弓起了身体，他蜷下腰伏在男孩的肩膀上，语调颤抖地让他至少把其中一个的幅度调小一些。然而，但丁用两条细长的皮带把维吉尔的双手和他的大腿根捆在了一起——“看，这下不就有趣很多了吗？”说着，他抓过被放到一边的毛绒套，从下往上给维吉尔裹上了身。因为手臂被在捆在身体的两侧，两条空荡的袖套被绕道胸前来打上了一个结，这能够将他的上臂也同躯干固定在一起。熊的尾巴是一个另外缝上的部分，即使将内里的棉花全都掏空，这个部件依然保持着圆滚滚的饱满。它此时位于妥当的地方挺立着，并随着臀部的轻微抖动而摇摆着。但丁拖着这个毛球抛了两下，维吉尔能感到绒毛在他尾椎部位的皮肤上若有若无地摩擦着，连带着后穴里的填充物，让他有了一种自己似乎真的长出了一条尾巴的想象。这个时候，毛绒套已经罩住了他大部分的躯体，剩下头部还露在外面。维吉尔跪坐在床垫上，看着但丁又从纸箱里摸出了一件两端都连着皮带的球体，要求自己用嘴含住这个东西，并将铁扣锁在他的脑后。

最后，男孩将他背后的拉链封上，整理了一下原本挂在正面的红色缎带，轻轻推着完全被困在毛绒套里的维吉尔，让他能够平躺在床上。——“你摸起来好舒服啊。”但丁的小手隔着毛绒套在维吉尔的阴蒂上揉捏着，些许的毛使得那触感有些痒。之后他的手一路上行，戳了戳平滑柔顺的腹部，拂过肚脐和乳房下侧。但丁听见毛绒套里传来的喘息声愈发急促，带着喉咙里发出的呻吟。他掐着透过毛绒套都能观察到凸起的乳头，说，自己有些疲倦，想必今天不能够接着玩下去。说这话的同时，维吉尔并没有停下他本能地发出的声音，但丁躺在他的身边，如同普通的小孩怀抱玩具入梦那样搂着裹在毛绒套里的维吉尔，在他的耳边说：“不过，我挺喜欢你发出这样的声音的。你为什么不多哼哼几声，像一个母亲给她的小孩唱摇篮曲那样呢？”维吉尔偏过头想要表达自己的不满，然而，隔着毛绒套让这个动作丝毫没有被但丁察觉到。于是他又摸到了遥控器让这些刚换上电池的设备尽它们最大的努力输出，这下维吉尔不得不发出如同但丁所期望的，动听的叫声。被并拢捆住的双腿动起来让穴里的玩具往更深的地方突刺，直到电流的余波接触到穴内的敏感点时，他蜷起了腿，想依靠这样的尝试来让震动与电流的刺激减缓，这让但丁将他的双腿摆回正位，沿着大腿向膝盖的方向抚摸以整顺绒毛：“这不对，我只想听你的声音。你不应该这样动，你见过会动腿的玩具小熊吗？“——男孩翻了个身，脑袋枕在维吉尔的胸前，手臂抱着他的身体两侧，看起来像是他下午将原本填满棉花的熊布偶抱上楼的姿态。

维吉尔无法判断时间经过了多久，至少，当穴内的震动与电流才因为能量的损耗而失去强度，他才从自己对于快感的持续斗争中得到解脱，被毛绒套遮盖住视线，他无法从光线的明暗判断现在是什么时候。他试探性地发出了一点声音并且动了动自己的身体，男孩的重量仍停留在自己的身上，假定他依旧在睡眠中，似乎还考虑周到地为他和自己盖上了被子，被几道厚重的覆盖加在身上，这让维吉尔有点燥热。更加困难的境地是，他并没有因为两个玩具而得到一次令他满意的高潮——当他意识到这一点时，他感觉到有一个略微坚硬的东西抵在他的腿间，那是男孩的膝盖。维吉尔又动了动自己的下半身，让男孩的膝盖和更多被褥卡在他的腿间，窸窸窣窣地将力气凝聚在那个急需抚慰的部位上夹紧。嘴里的球体撑得他的下巴有点酸胀，皮带的粗糙边缘紧贴着他的嘴角，同样地刺痛，他又一次发出了他自己不怎么喜欢的声音。正当他的腿越夹越紧，注意力从嘴边的刺痛和两个穴里枯燥无味的填充中被引开时，他的耳边传来了但丁的话语：“我不敢相信，你一大清早就想要用我的膝盖来自慰吗？”男孩的重量从维吉尔的身上消失了，他有点急切地朝上拱了一下，他就快得到高潮了，他不想重回那空虚的状态。看到维吉尔的焦虑，但丁摸了摸他的头，让他不要担心，前一个夜晚自己抱着他睡得很好，他应该为此得到一份礼物。在寂静中不安地等待了一会儿，维吉尔感到一个硕大的圆头柱状物被安置到自己的阴蒂部位，他当然知道那是什么，这可说是他此刻最想要开启的电器，等电源被接通的一瞬间，他相信自己被玩具堵住的穴内往外推送了一股热流，若不是那电池快要寿终正寝，他甚至觉得这些液体会使这个玩具短路而在他的穴肉内释放更加猛烈的电流。然而同刚才一样，在他快要达到快感的顶峰时，但丁把按摩棒挪开了。维吉尔觉得有点委屈，他已经在波动的欲望中挣扎了一整夜，现在就算但丁把一辆玩具火车往他身下塞，他也能忍住棱角带给他疼痛并将这个不合适的东西含进自己穴内，起码那玩具比他现在含着的尺寸要来得大。维吉尔再次发出了含糊不清的声音，他的本意是让但丁停止他的戏弄，而在但丁听来那更像是小动物喉咙里发出的咕噜声。于是，但丁趁着维吉尔下一次的吸气时掩住了他的口鼻，被阻挡住的呼吸让他陷入些微的惊慌，直到他感觉到胸口有些灼热，男孩仍没有松开对他的钳制，在他的不远处说着：“如果我就这样一直让你无法呼吸，你觉得怎么样？”同时，他开启了按摩棒的开关，上下齐发的刺激让维吉尔的呜咽有向着哭喊转变的趋势，他也得到了自己需要的高潮。在这之后，但丁解开了布偶套背后的拉链，让维吉尔能够呼吸到一些新鲜的空气，并让他的头枕在自己怀里，没有理会从口塞的缝隙中漏出的口水顺着他的下颌角滑落，双腿因为高潮的延续仍在痉挛。男孩的手指开始反复梳理着维吉尔的头发，仿佛安慰一只体型比他大上许多的母兔：“我不会那么做的。你看，我这么喜欢你。”

由于布偶套被维吉尔流出的液体弄湿了一大片，这个才进屋一天的玩具就必须拿去清洗。好在这天有足够的阳光，夜幕降临前，洗干净的布偶套已经变得柔软蓬松，但丁兴致勃勃地把布偶套拿上楼，准备将它恢复原样。深夜，维吉尔走进卧室时，但丁有点沮丧地坐在地毯上，四周全是散乱的棉花：“帮帮我吧，这些棉花塞不回去了。”


End file.
